sonic_and_baby_greed_zone_of_time_3_of_projectsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic ending Zare
Zare said this cannot be no.>_<; Sonic and baby greed diffuse they use up. All there energy to stopping zare, the master fusion emerald crystal, and the rest of them. Has disappeared, back into the planet underwater, turn to stone to regenerate their energy, but the big one has returned back to the waters. Super Sonic and super baby greed as diffused back to level 1. They turned to stone for 3 months before they can be used again. The fusion crystals are very powerful using up all the energy, could turn the stone, for the big one won't be one of them But. Don't worry the only turn to stone because the mastered Fusion emerald crystal join them. That's why they turn to stone, but if the master fusion emerald crystal didn't join them, they wouldn't turn, to stone they have unlimited energy only if the. Master fusion emerald crystal, didn't join them, they wouldn't turn to stone, It is very difficult, to spot the fusion emerald crystal When Its turn to stone. Super Baby Greed said We did it daddy, but he still floating in space like a fish What's the matter daddy, you don't look so happy super Sonic Said Stay next to me baby greed, I think he's not finished.-/-'!! Zare said oh grr those' rotten ape. >.;_;< !? Supersonic said don't worry, he's not coming near you I'll make sure of that. Zare said Really little one You think your father is going to protect you I think not Come to me Baby Greed))))))))) O_O!!. Baby greed said daddy help meeeee)))) >;_;< !?. Supersonic, punched Zare in the stomach really, hard Zare said oh no.(oдolll) Baby greed said You Turned into super hyper (；_；)?!. Super hyper Sonic said, You want to make another move. Zare said Sonic did you know I froze your feet’s. Hyper Sonic said what, no. Yes, I did, I froze your feet's. That is really tough to break. That you Can’t not break. You fell right into my trap. It is one of my strongest powers. ^_^ Super Hyper Sonic said oh no. Baby greed run))). (:ﾟДﾟ)!? Zare said I don't think so gates of wall))))))). There is no escape little one say your last breath. To see this world one last time and, your superpowers cannot hold me All those nightmares, are finally coming true to you they were all this time. Sonic said leave him alone.!! Baby greed said Daddy help meeeee.!? >: _: < Zare said help me. Help yourself when you get into my stomach come here. baby greed said let go of meee. Zare said come here I want your daddy to see you in my stomach and come out as a monster like me. Sonic look at your son one last time all those tears coming from his face, he smells so delicious and I think he did something even better. It's going to be delicious green filet. Super hyper Sonic said You will not get away with this. Zare said, oh really you white hedgehog I am getting away with it. There is no one out here can stop me. And once he becomes one of me he's going to call me daddy. And guess what he's going to do next he's going to take you and devour you as dinner. The baby needs to eat and the baby does have a big mouth once he becomes one of me. You will fit just right in a baby stomach ha ha ha. Baby greed said. I will not eat you daddy, I promise. Zare said, Won't eat him you have no other choice you go crazy for something. To eat a baby needs to eat Once you become one of me. You can't remember who you are you actually died. And then become possessed by me You will, lose control of yourself for something to eat. Say goodbye to the protector sonic the hedgehog. Baby greed the hedgehog. Baby greed said daddy help meeeeeeeeeeeeeee ahhhhhhhhhhh.......>;_;д<) I will not be a prisoner of the sealed, without taking somebody with me and I chose (*´>д<)!! Him And the second story game mode started ***Completed*** Category:Sonic ending Zare